promise of a life time borusara oneshot
by Helionvkk
Summary: A one shot featuring borusara pairing . a bit of time skip when they are late teens.


**THE PROMISE OF A LIFE TIME**

 **Naruto is not my property …. Made by Masashi Kishimato …**

 **This is a Borusara one-shot that simply came to my mind so I decided to write it down for u guyzzz. This takes place after boruto goes for a training trip with sasuke. The ages of Boruto Sarada and Mitsuki are around 18 or 19 years…**

 **I love the pairing …**

 **Konoha was usually a calm and quite city. It had many villagers who led a normal life under the protection of one of the strongest shinobi in the world Naruto Uzumaki but currently the place was in ruins. The tall buildings were now ruins and several people were running away from attacks released by a group of shinobi. Some distance of a raven haired girl was running towards a large amount of puppets that were released by the attacking ninja. There were a lot number of these puppets and they were able to jutsus . sarada ran towads these puppets unafraid holding a kunai in her hand . Her eyes flashed and the sharingen appeared which gave her a definite edge in the battle.**

 **Some distance of there was a blue haired boy who was defeating puppets one after another. He used his wind justus and taijutsu to completely obliterate these puppets one after another. Although they have been teams for several years both of them were brillaint ninjas individually. Mitsuki slashed apart a puppets head and looked to the distance where sarada was fighting. He wanted to go near her so that he could help her but dealing with these puppets was a bit troublesome at the point.**

 **As he saw sarada fighting flawlessly with agility that made her unreachable to the puppets attack he knew she would be alright without his help but a few words floated in to his mind. It was about 2 years ago when his best friend was leaving the village to train with his master sasuke. Due to the seal mark on his hand he was targetted by the kara and there was nothing else he could do but to stay with sasuke and become stronger. Mitsuki knew sarada was the most affected by the departure of boruto both of them had a bond that he never understood. While leaving boruto had made him promise that he would protect sarada during the blond's absence.**

 **The wave of puppets started increasing around them and pressured them to the extreme. Sarada gritted her teeth still smaashing puppets one after the another but using sharingen for a large amount of time was depleting her chakra and inside the hordes of puppets that was very dangerous.**

" **I need to gain some distance from these puppets " sarada thought and started jumping back from then. " only if that idiot was here it would have been much more easier " sarada muttered deflecting aan attack from a puppet.**

 **Sarada knew boruto needed the training due to his strange seal but she never thought he would leave the village due to this. It had been 2 years since boruto left the village. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing. Only thing that made her peaceful was that her father was with him so he probably should be safe. But still he never sent her any letters or even any informaton regarding him.**

 **Sarada grazed the locket on her bracelet with her hand while kicking away a puppet. This was given to her when he was about to leave and she wore it eveyday so that she could get some peace of mind.**

 **As she was retreating she stepped on a sstone and slipped and the puppets around her attaccked together , she regained her balnce in the splt second and kicked away 2 puppets but was late for the last one all she could see was a sword coming down on her almost nearing her neck . all she could do was close her eyes and pray that the puppet would miss which was very unlikely.**

 **Somme distance away from her mitsuki saw what was happening and his eyes widened he was about jump to her rescue when lighting sparked in front of her. Sarada still had her eyes closed waiting for the sword to slash down on her but even after some time nothing came and she opened her eyes. A sword had intercepted the attack from the puppet lightning danced on theedge of the sword. She felt a familiar warm aura around her. Thousand s of emotions surged inside her heart. He was right in front of her the familiar blonde hair swayed peacefully in the wind. A light smirk on his face and the deep bright blue eyes that looked at her.**

" **oi oi sarada are you getting careless while was gone for some time" his lips curled in to a smirk looking at his teammate after a gap of 2 years. Sarada had grown during these years becoming more beautiful. Her hair was longer than it used to be magnifying her pretty face. Boruto slashed down his sword and the puppet fell apart.**

" **What took you so long idiot? You are too slow" sarada got up and glared at him. He was gone for 2 long years giving her grief and he had the audacity to tease him right after he comes back. Mitsukii watched from afar and saw the slight smile on her face something that was not present in the past 2 years,**

 **Sarada looked at him carefully noticing the changes on him. He had grown taller but the wild blond hair was similar, he was not wearing his headband causing some strand hair to fall in to the side. He had the familiar cloack like her father. A scar on his right eye which was new .**

" **well then we have to finish them off and then you can stare at me all you want" boruto said with a little bit of mirth in his voice making sarada fell out of her trance. Heat crept up to her face and quickly turned away fom him and looking at the incoming puppets.**

" **hmpph I was not staring at you . Why would I even do that idiot boruto" she looked away and pouted. Boruto looked at her let out a chuckle. Yeah he still had it. The ability to push all her buttons. but still she was looking cute with a pout o her face. Yeah he missed this.**

" **Can we do the flirting some other time because we still have some more puppets to destroy" boruto and sarada glared the person behind him. Both of them knew who it was.**

" **Mitsuki long time no see bro," boruto fist bumbed him with his left hand and the right hand still clutching to the sword.**

 **Sarada turned towards the puppets and a sly smile formed on her lips. With boruto returning she could feel a lot of energy returning to her. She was too happy and her fighting spirit soared.**

" **So the team is back on. What about dismantliing all these toys in one swoop Boruto, mitsuki " sarada said tilting her glasses. Boruto stood near her and clutched his sword activating the seal all the way up to his eyes and mitsuki stood to he left with a slight smile on his lips. Yeah he missed this feeling the feeling of becoming whole again.**

 **Boruto looked at sarada before rushing towards the puppets.**

" **sarada remember the promise I made to you before I left about protecting you? "**

 **Sarada looked at him and all she could see was his radiant face with a warm smile.**

" **That is a promise of a lifetime" . Saying this boruto rushed past her dismatling anything in front of her.**

 **A blush and a smile crept up her face as she too engaged thepuppets heart brimming with a lot of joy.**


End file.
